Craving My Memories
by charmingblackout
Summary: Halloween One-shots throughout Cassidy's life. Sweet. Angsty. Brotherly love. Mac. Dick. Veronica. And others.
1. 15 things you didn't know

15 things you didn't know about Cassidy and Scary movies.  
I. The first scary movie-or form of entertainment broad casted on television, that Cassidy ever saw was a cartoon episode of Scooby-Doo. It scared him so bad, he cried

Dick got up and turned it off, Cassidy never watched Scooby-Doo again.

III. Cassidy slept with a stuffed dog every night, he named it Zowie, and after Cassidy watched Pet Cemetery II he threw his dog in the trash can.

IV. After watching the Nightmare on Elm Street, Cassidy tossed and turned until three in the morning. He woke with a scratching sound on his window and a warm liquid in his pants.

V. After that night Cassidy never looked out his window to see that he did indeed live on the corner of Elm Street. That was the first night he had to use sleep medication.

VI. Cassidy decided to play Baseball instead of Hockey, because of Jason Voorhees.

VII. After his tenth birthday Cassidy never swam in a lake or went to summer camp again.

VIII. When Cassidy was seven he had a clown at his birthday party. He made balloon animals, and did magic tricks. Cassidy had a picture with Bo Bo on his wall for years.

IX. After running down the center of the street from Duncan's he threw the picture into the garbage disposal and flipped the switch.

X. Everyone said that Cassidy got his fear of spiders from his mother, who never even let fake plastic spiders and cobwebs in their house. But really it was the movie Arachnophobia that Cassidy stayed up late and watched it without permission.

XI. He never watched another movie that his parents told him he wasn't old enough for again.

XII. Cassidy realized what the word hate truly meant at age six; he didn't use the word until he was twelve. Cassidy hates scary movies, but he watches them because he refuses to be a sissy.

XIII. Spiders weren't the only phobia that came from a scary movie. Hellraiser scared Cassidy of pins, and needles.

XIV. Cassidy was glad Mac could read his mind sometimes, because anytime they would be invited somewhere to watch a scary movie she would say she didn't like them, and anytime one was on TV. she would change the channel. Cassidy knew she loved them actually, but she loved him more.

XV. The last horror movie Cassidy saw was his own, him stepping on the Grand. The wind making him seem weightless and his face right before he hit the car.


	2. Beaver

"Dickie! I found one! Look, come here!" Cassidy yelled throughout the store. Halloween was coming up in a few days, and their Dad had said that they could go trick or treating this year. All the previous years something had always come up, but not this year. And Cassidy couldn't wait!

"I'll be there in a second, Cass." Dick said back. By the tone of his voice it was apparent that he was only a few rows over. "I'm trying to find me a costume."

"It's okay; I'll bring it to you!" Cassidy shouted, as he ran towards his brother.

Dick chuckled as he heard his ten year old brother giggling as he ran. Cassidy had to maneuver through a couple of old ladies with groceries, and a lot moms trying to control their children, but he was still grinning as he made it to his brother.

"Okay, little brother, what did you find?" Dick asked, patting Cassidy's head. Cassidy grinned such a big smile that it showed all of his missing baby teeth. "It's the best one! I almost didn't see it, but then I bent over a little, and it was there! I loved it as soon as I saw it!"

"What is it? You've got me so curious!" Dick smiled. Cassidy held it up for his brother, his best friend, to see.

"That looks like a beaver to me." A voice said walking towards them. "Dude," Dick said high fiving Logan, his best friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to find a costume, I think I'm going to go as a prince. I might get to kiss Lily, if I do." He laughed, and Dick laughed alongside him with Cassidy lost in the middle.

"Dickie, what do you think?" Cassidy asked, tugging on his brother's sleeve.

Dick was about to reply before Logan cut in, "Definitely a match. A beaver costume, for such an eager beaver."

"What?" Cassidy asked, "I don't get it."

"Nothing, it means nothing. You're too young to understand." Logan said. "Let's go check out the costumes over here."

"Dickie?" Cassidy asked.

"Don't worry about it Beav." Dick said, walking after Logan.

Cassidy dropped his Halloween costume on the ground. All of a sudden he wasn't too excited about going trick or treating.


	3. Haunted House

It's so dark, except for all the flashing strobe lights that make it hard to see where they are walking. There are loud screams coming from in front and behind them, and every thing keeps popping out of nowhere. "Dickie, it's scary." Cassidy mumbled into his brother's side. "I don't like it."

"Cass, look at me."

Cassidy shook his head, "I don't wanna. I wanna go home. I don't wanna be here anymore. Can we go?"

"Hey now," Dick said lifting his brother's chin, his brother's teary eyes met his own. "What's the matter?"

"It's so scary here. All the scary bats and ghosts. They're gonna get me."

"Cass, just remember that it's all fake; just remember that, nothing here is real. It's just a not real haunted house."

"Not real?"

"Yeah, all the monsters and ghosts are just glue and tape." Dick said reassuring his younger brother.

Their parents had a banquet thing to go to, so they had decided that for Halloween the boys would be allowed to go participate at the local Halloween haunted house that the sheriffs' office had put together.

"You promise?"

"Of course, I would never let anything hurt you. You're my little brother." Dick said ruffling Cassidy's curly locks. Cassidy shook his head at his brother, "But what about Logan? Isn't he better than me?"

Dick frowned at his brother, "Not even a little bit. You're always be my brother. You're family. Remember, I'll protect you. Always."

"You pinkie promise, Dickie?" Cassidy asked, sticking his pinky out.

"Yup." Dick said, linking his pinkie with his brothers. "Now, do you really want to leave?"

"If you won't leave me, I wanna stay." Cassidy said, changing their linked pinkies into hand holding. "Just don't let go of my hand, kay?"

Dick chuckled, "Gotcha, no letting go of your hand. I can do that."


	4. Oujia Board

The first time Cassidy played with an Ouija board was when he was almost ten. Played is the wrong word but Cassidy doesn't know how else to describe it; because he didn't believe spirits existed at least not back then. It was Dickie's birthday and all his friends had gone home. Dick called Cassidy into his room and shut the door.

"Look what I found Cass,"

"An Ouija board?"

"Sure whatever, Iunno I found it out in the pool house in the Halloween box. Let's play with it."

"Do you even know what it does Dickie?"

"Dude, you contact spirits and stuff."

"Who do you want to talk to?" Cassidy asked watching his brother put the board on his floor.

"Stuart."

"Stuart?"

"Our dog dummy,"

"Dick he's dead."

"Cassidy your an idiot, spirits are thing of dead people."

Dick spent fifteen minutes trying to talk to his old dog, before Dick kicked the board over and pushed Cassidy out of his room.

The next time Cassidy was with an Ouija board was at Logan Echolls, it was Halloween and Cassidy had just turned thirteen.

"Come on, chicken."

Cassidy leaned away from the board.

"I don't want to."

"Stop being a baby." Dick said elbowing Logan before laughing.

"I don't want to."

"Don't make him, if he doesn't want to." Veronica said before looking back toward Duncan.  
"God this is lame Logan." Lilly said before reaching for it.

"No, I'll do it."

Cassidy reached for the board, and asked for his grandpa who died the year before.

Logan helped Cassidy letting his hands be guided. Cassidy didn't notice Dick slip out. Ten minutes later Cassidy was in his room with a runny nose and a bloody knee. Dick had scared him pretending to be grandpa and Cassidy ran home, tripping on his front steps.

The last time Cassidy was around an Ouija board was only days after he had jumped. He never thought he'd be looking down at someone else using the board to contact him, but here he was. Dick was in his room, board spread on the floor. He was screaming at the board, his hands shaking, and eyes brimming with tears.

"Cassidy. CASSIDY. If you hear me let me know."

Cassidy stayed frozen, scared to move, breathe.

Dick kept rambling on seemingly incoherent to the ear, but Cassidy understood. He was used to Dick's drunken ramblings filled with tears. But usually it was over Madison or some bullshit, never over him; and it made him hurt. Well if he could feel it would hurt.

"Cassidy, please I miss you."

Cassidy moved, and was about to show some sign that he was there, that he did forgive Dick and he loved him. But he drew in an unneeded breathe and stepped back. He could show a sign, or utter a word; because he didn't want to lie to his brother because he wasn't sure himself what he was going to say was the truth.

He watched a single tear roll down his brother's face, then toss the board into the wall.

"Happy fucking Halloween Cassidy."

"Happy Halloween Dickie."


	5. Pumpkins

Pumpkins

Cassidy started carving pumpkins when he was nine, he mastered the art of pumpkin carving when he was eleven. Cassidy loved carving pumpkins, that was his favorite part of Halloween, in the four years Dickie thought costumes and trick or treating were lame.

Cassidy would go the first of October and get a pumpkin, and go everyday of the month up until the 30th. He would spend hours just find the perfect pumpkin for the perfect pattern. Big ones, little ones, bumpy ones, smooth ones, perfectly round, or barely round at all. Cassidy loved picking pumpkins, but he loved carving them more.

He loved the sound the carving knife made when it cut into the pumpkin. Cutting past the outer hardened skin and into the pumpkin's flesh. Hearing the knife drag along the inside in such a fluid motion. He loved the smell of the pumpkin that flew into his nostrils when he pulled off the lid. The smell was one of his favorites in the world. He often kept all the pumpkins lit in his room when we was there, to have a flame catch the scent of the pumpkin and emit it in smoke.

Cassidy loved tracing and carving out the patterns, or making a pattern on the spot. Spending hours on perfecting the design, shaving the skin off to add detail or leaving on the design and cutting out the back drop.

But Cassidy's favorite part of getting a pumpkin for Halloween was cleaning the pumpkin. The slick feel of the pumpkin seeds as the slipped around his hand. How they made the ping sound as he tossed them in a old coffee canister. The sound of the pumpkin guts getting ripped off the flesh, and the slimy feeling that they held. The sound of scraping the spoon or scraping tool made as it tore the seeds and guts from the inside of the pumpkin. Cassidy loved to squeeze the guts in his hand and let them slip through is fingers.

Cassidy never thought someone would look at him like a pumpkin. A knife cutting through his skin to remove his guts. Then put in dump or in his case the cemetery. Leaving him there to rot and decay, but to the coroner all Cassidy was after he died was a pumpkin ready to be carved and discarded.


	6. Prince

"Mr. Casablancas, it's good to see you. We hardly ever see you at the games." Coach Goodman said, shaking Mr. Casablancas hand. "And you too, Dick." Goodman added, ruffling Dick's blonde locks. "Cassidy's doing a real fine job out there; he'll be glad that you came."

"I didn't want to come, but Dad made me." Dick muttered, under his breath. He received a smack on the head. "Be nice." His dad said. "Anyway, Coach, I heard talk that you were organizing a little get together for Halloween?"

"Ah, yes, I was thinking about it. I know that the boys got really close this season, and they are sad that it is over. I thought about letting them have one last party. Would you be interested?"

Dick Sr. smiled, "I sure would. Cassidy would love it."

--

"But Daddy! I don't want to." Cassidy argued later that night during dinner. "I want to go trick or treating with Dick!" Cassidy added, looking hopefully at his brother.

"Well, I don't want to hang out with you. You're so annoying, and you're my little brother. I'm going to hang out with my friends. They're much more fun than you."

"Daddy!"

"You heard your brother." Dick Sr. said, grabbing another steak.

"Can I just stay home then? I don't want to go with the Coach!"

"No, I already told him that you would be. We Casablancas stay true to our word. And you will do as you're told."

"But…"

"No!" He said, slamming his hands on the table. "You're going and that's the end of it."

"Ooh, the Beav's in trouble." Dick laughed.

"Shut up." Cassidy yelled. "You're such a jerk. And I'm not going."

"Enough! Beav, go to your room."

"I'm not done eating." Cassidy said, looking at his full plate of food.

"I don't care. Go. Oh, and you are going. It's final; I don't care if you are on your deathbed."

"I hate you!" Cassidy yelled.

--

"Cassidy, it's good to see you." Goodman said smiling at the beautiful boy in front of him. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a prince." Cassidy said, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"You sure are." Woody muttered under his breath. "Where's your father?"

"He dropped me off." Cassidy said.

"Well, you're the first one here. Why don't you go make yourself at home." Cassidy nodded, "Okay."

--

"You thirsty?" Mr. Goodman asked.

"Yes, sir."

"What would you like?"

"Do you have any juice?" Cassidy asked politely.

"We sure do. I'll go get you some."

--

"Does it taste good?"

"Yeah…I feel funny."

"Don't worry, Cassidy. Everything is going to be okay." Goodman said, moving to sit next to him. Cassidy shook his head, "No…it's not right."

"Shhh…" Goodman said. "It's okay."

"Where… others?"

"No one else could make it, Cassidy. They all had other plans. It's just you and me tonight." He said, stroking Cassidy's hair. "But don't worry; we are going to have so much fun."

--

Pain.

So much pain.

Tearing.

He wanted it to stop.

It wasn't right.

What's going on?

Where's his clothes?

He didn't know.

He wants to go home.

He wants his daddy.

--

"I take it; he had a fun time tonight?" Dick Sr. said, looking at his younger son, asleep in Goodman's arms.

"He sure did. He fell asleep on the ride over. But he did have a minor accident; fell after getting too excited from all the candy tonight. He might have a few bruises, just to let you know."

"Alright, thanks for mentioning it. Clumsy boy." He said, as he took Cassidy into his arms. "At least he had a good time."

"Yeah, he'll probably remember it for years to come." Goodman said smiling.


End file.
